I'm The New Cancer
by Haruka Black
Summary: Ginny helped to rob Harry of everything after the end of the war. Harry gets bit of revenge and causes a stir. oneshot SlASH song fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Panic! at the Disco –sob-

warning: slight slash, don't like it don't read it.

Authors note: This is a song fic and a one-shot

XXXX

"You ready to do this?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life."

"Well I'll drop you off here and be back after you've had time to make an impression."

"See you soon and don't be late. I don't want to be stuck here all night."

"Sure thing luv."

**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman. **

**From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.**

**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. **

**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and... **

The outside of the Weasley mansion was immaculately decorated. Lights were hanging suspended in mid air giving the drive way an ethereal quality and the flora around the house was defiantly created with magic. The glowing roses were a dead give away. Ushers were waiting to take cars away and bring them back when the need arouse. The house could have been out of a fairly tale.

**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman. **

**From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.**

**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it. **

**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and...**

Harry walked in with a smirk plastered on to his face. He had had a little a little help getting ready for this night and the effect was stunning. He wanted to leave an impression and planned on doing this the right way

**When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes**

**Whoa, everything goes according to plan. **

His now shoulder length hair was an unruly as ever but in a way that could only be describes as _sexy_. His suit stood out from all of the plain black tuxes and gave hi am an air of confidence. He even walked more gracefully than ever before.

**I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.**

**Because you say so under your breath.**

**You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"**

Half of the ballroom looked up almost at once and seemed to gasp as a single person. The main onlookers were the Weasley's themselves but more specifically the youngest Weasley girl. A look of pure shock was plastered across her face. The last time she had seen the man in front of her she had been in the process of draining every last penny out of him. He had been on his last ropes and was barely hanging onto reality and life.

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**Never looked better, and you can't stand it**

Now though, he was standing with an air of confidence that could be felt and seen by the people in the room. He was healthy and his skin showed it. It was a bronzed with spending hours in the sun. his unruly mane of hair gave him that just shagged look and he was smiling like it was his party. She had worked do hard to destroy him and leave him for dead and now he looked like _this._

His eyes scanned the crowed and came to rest on the Weasley girl. He sent her a magnificent smile that almost blinded her. This was not suppose to be happening there was no way anyone in her family would have invited this man here and she was almost positive that she had made it cleat she wanted nothing to do with him. So the question was why was he here? He should know better after what they had done to him the last time.

**Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and**

**I bet you just can't keep up (keep up) with these fashionistas, and**

**Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.**

**I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh...**

She pushed her way through the crowed to get away from that smile. She didn't care why he was here. There was no way she was going to talk to him at all. She nodded at her mother who nodded back and begun to talk about how down hill the wizarding worlds savior gone since he had defeated the dark lord. It was better to try and cut these kinds of problems off before they came to a head.

**Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears. **

**And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!" **

**Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table, **

**they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin.**

**"**This cant be happening. There is no reason for him to be here now. Unless…"her train of thoughts trailed off and she had to give herself a mental shake before she could regain her calm. Her eyes trailed to the cigarettes in sitting on one of the end tables and she had to give herself another shake. Smoking at a party she was hosting would not be good for her image.

**I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.**

**Because you say so under your breath.**

**You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"**

She walked out of the bathroom with her cool for the most part regained. There was still a small flush but that could easily be taken as a flush of heat from the ballroom and not anger. She kept her eyes peeled ready to dodge away at any point of time she deemed necessary.

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**Never looked better, and you can't stand it**

Unfortunately for her the thing she was trying to aviod snuck up on her from behind as elegant as ever.

"Hey Ginny long time no see."

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

**I've never looked better, and you can't stand it**

"Potter." She acknowledged him but tried to seem uninterested in the fact that he was trying to start a conversation. She mainly was trying to not look up at his face not wanting to see into those emerald depths that she had once seen so much pain in. pain that she had helped to cause. This was much easier thought than done.

"Awa come on Ginny you don't think I hold it against you for robbing me of everything do you. There's no need to act hostile. If I was going to do any thing to you it would have been long ago." His voice was sincere and she couldn't help but look at him straight in the face.

**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**

I've never looked better, and you can't stand it 

This was a bigger mistake than she could ever have imagined. All of her resolve crumbled as soon as she saw that those eye that she had once loved were no longer the pain filled eyes of a lost little bot but those of a man who knew what he wanted. Fortunate for her she was not what he wanted. On the negative side she had no clue what he did want and this made her uneasy. Was he her for revenge? As a matter of fact he was but she wasn't to know that. Especially because he had just told her that he wasn't.

**And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. **

**I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.**

"Actually I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't almost completely destroyed me I would have never met my future spouse."

Ginny gave a sharp in take of breath. This was not what she was expecting. She was expecting him to make a huge scene and shout and demand that she repay him for what she had taken from him. She thought she had left him completely broken and she had made the assumption that he was not going to live much longer in the state that he had been left in. Now though he seemed to be almost happy that he was talking to her in the middle of a large group of people and not making a scene.

**And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. **

**I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.**

"And you know what the funny thing is? You really didn't take all the money that I had. You see my parents were wealthier than even Draco thought. It seems they left me a small fortune."

Ginny paled she had screwed up big time and he was letting her now that he had won. She had meant to leave him with no means of survival and was almost hoping that he would die and leave her alone. She had thought she made sure he had no means of ever coming back to them and trying to beg for forgiveness.

**And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up. **

**I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.**

"Oh here he is now Ginny this is my fiancée Draco Malfoy. You know each other."

Draco gave her a sneer and nodded. His expression softened as he looked at his fiancée.

"Are you ready to go I don't want to spend to much time here. I feel as if I already need a shower and I've only been here for half and hour."

"Of course luv I was just waiting for you. We can leave now if you want." He turned to Ginny. "Well see you again soon." This almost sounded like a threat- no! it was a threat! "And I can't stress how thankful I am that you abandoned me and tried to take everything that I owned. If you hadn't I would have never seen Draco for who he really is."

They walked away from the speechless woman standing on the ballroom floor. Giving fuel to many of the rumors that ran among the upper social circles.

"Wait Draco there is just one more thing I want to do."

Harry made his way over to the drink table and more precisely the punch bowl before going back to Draco and leaving the house of the people he had once called family. No one even noticed that the drinks had been spiked until much later that evening.

XXXX

Authors notes: so yea or nea? I need reviews like I need food. I love them they really help.

The lyrics are from the Panic! At the Disco song "There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet". The song title ironically enough had nothing to do with the song itself, figures


End file.
